<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>endless nights by crimsongothic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850694">endless nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongothic/pseuds/crimsongothic'>crimsongothic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constellations, Crows, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nature, Sleep, Stars, The Entity Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, michael just really missed jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongothic/pseuds/crimsongothic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and jake are spending time together when the entity blesses them with a clearing in the trees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>endless nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5: Night Sky<br/>just found out about this pairing today, thought this fit the prompt!<br/>this is the first time this month that i've posted something in a relationship tag that has more than one or two things, so let me know what you think, i'm starved for feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael wakes up behind a tree, the same routine starting again. It’s a plain woods, no limits or edges. Whatever direction he walks in he’ll happen upon the survivors. The Entity does this sometimes. Michael doesn’t know why, but then again he doesn’t know why it does anything. For its own amusement he supposes. He hasn’t heard of any of the other killers getting dropped into the survivor’s safe space though, and there’s something to be said for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts his walk. Crows stand on branches, watching his every step. They don’t fly away when he’s near, instead just turning their head with his movement. That’s more uncomfortable than if they alerted anyone. Michael picks up his pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The texture of the ground begins to change. More rocks litter the the forest floor, branches alongside them. Soon, Michael can smell a fire’s smoke littering the air. He can see it seconds later, the sparks visible from a great distance. He almost wants to think they’re being foolish with a fire so big, it could attract unwanted visitors like himself. Then again, he’s not really supposed to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he gets closer he quiets his footsteps further. It shouldn’t matter too much, they’re being loud enough. The group is laughing, telling stories. Jake is within his sight. Michael isn’t jealous, he just wants the guy to himself and for none of the others to be able to be with him. He doesn't know their names, they don’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael steps on a branch. None of them hear, save Jake, who’s eyes widen. He says he’s going to go to bed, and for the rest of them to have a good night. They go through the patterns, the rest begging him to stay a few more minutes. He leaves nonetheless, and with his charm no one thinks to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake meets him behind the tree he was hiding in the shadows of. They begin their brisk walk away from the campsite. Side by side, their paces and steps are matched. Michael likes to think he’s fast, and substantially taller than Jake. Still, he manages to keep up with the killer. The ground turns back to it’s flat, monotonous tone. Trees become repetitive. These are all silent signals that the other survivors are out of eye and earshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then do they stop. Jake takes a moment to catch his breath, a victory in Michael’s eyes. He likes to feel bigger than the man in at least some ways. He can make it so hard sometimes. It’s not necessarily a bad thing all the time, Michael likes to be on his level in some regards. Seeing Jake wheeze every so often though, does wonders for his ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting pretty loud lately, huh?” Jake teases him, nudging his side with his elbow. Michael tilts his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breaking a branch is our signal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jake laughs a little, Michael not getting his jokes is even funnier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the taller man’s hand in his own. The first few minutes they’re able to show affection again are always the best, similar to the first bites of a particularly good meal. Sometimes Jake wonders if Michael appreciates these small things. He does. If only Jake knew, Michael could be content just watching him forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stroll through the dull woods. Along the way, Jake still manages to make it interesting. Every distinction in the scenery catches his eyes, and he makes sure to point it out to Michael. He tries to fake not caring too much, and Jake pretends that he doesn’t see Michael’s eyes closely following everything that he tells him about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about a half an hour of walking, there’s a clearing in even the tallest branches. A portion of the sky is completely viewable. Jake is so shocked that he stops in his tracks, forcing Michael to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sky is beautiful tonight.” He remarks. Michael doesn’t see what’s so special about it. Night time used to be his favorite, before being stolen away here. But now they live in a world without daylight. It’s constantly night, and there’s no time to long for the darkness. There’s no love for something that he’s been forced into, something that he can’t even miss anymore. Jake wants to stop and appreciate it though, and with his fascinated face, Michael doesn’t stand a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake lets go of his hand, and sits down against a tree. Wanting that feeling again, Michael sits next to him so their shoulders touch. It’s not enough though. Michael spreads his legs, and points a stern finger towards the ground between them. Jake takes his signal and sits down with his back to Michael’s chest. If he feels his heartbeat slightly increase, he doesn’t say a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael wraps his arms around Jake’s torso. He doesn’t want to let go ever again. If he could keep him safe in this position forever, without him putting up a fight about it, he would. He didn’t want to be grateful to the Entity for anything, but he’s relieved to be here now. Michael’s not one for keeping track of time, but it has been a decent amount since their last trial together. It’s been even longer since the Entity has randomly dropped him in the survivor’s personal realm. He was beginning to think it wouldn’t happen again. He’s not going to take this time for granted, he can’t afford to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake nuzzles his head into Michael’s back. His hands lay over Michael’s, fingers lining up. He begins to stroke his thumb with his own. Jake is thankful for the bit of skin that Michael shows. His eyes turn up to the sky, and is engrossed by the sight of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s captivating.” He explains. “The constellations here are arranged differently. I shouldn’t even be able to identify them, but they’re just so clear.” Jake had loved stargazing in his life before, looking at the sky now is like having a fresh canvas, that he can fill with new discoveries. Wanting Michael to understand how enthralling this is, he lifts his hand. He makes it so Michael has a fist formed, with only his index finger out. Then Jake lifts it to use as a pointer, directing it towards one of his favorite constellations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That right there,” he explains, “is Aquilla. It’s in the Hercules family. But then,” he moves Michael’s hand only in the slightest. “that’s Monoceros. It’s in the Orion family, it shouldn’t even be near Aquilla. They’re supposed to be on opposite sides of the sky, and yet…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake continues to show Michael every constellation he can identify. Sometimes he doesn’t even know which one he’s explaining until the name leaves his mouth. He’s still having a lovely time, and Michael would want nothing more. He could listen to Jake talk about anything for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Michael, he’s a sucker for sleep. It’s not every night that he’s set up in a comfortable position with a warm body pressed against him. He can feel his eyes closing, but every time he makes an effort to open them, they close again without his consent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake feels his arm get heavier, and despite Michael being quiet, his body does change when he gets tired. Feeling him drift off behind him, Jake lets his arm rest, manually having to wrap it around himself. Though he doesn’t consciously acknowledge the movement, the half asleep Michael is calmed by the position. Jake falls asleep in his arms, different only in that he wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael wakes up hours later. He’s leaning against the same tree, but without Jake. He didn’t leave, they’re not in the same realm anymore. Whenever he would wake in his world in the past, the sky would be daunting, a constant reminder that daylight would never be achieved. The stars above him have a changed meaning now. He doesn’t know how he knows, maybe the Entity is telling him indirectly, but Jake is looking at the same body of light that he is now. That, Michael is sure of. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>